


Il sole è un bugiardo

by Daphnis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/F, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Growing Up, Homophobia, Introspection, London!AU, POV Female Character, alternative universe, muggle!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnis/pseuds/Daphnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria Greengrass ha una madre irritante, una sorella perfetta e una bassissima considerazione di sé. La sua vita sembra scorrere insulsamente, assolutamente priva di colpi di scena. Almeno finché non scopre il più grande segreto della sorella Daphne, che porta il suo mondo a capovolgersi e la confonde come non mai. </p><p>“Chi ha dei segreti dice bugie, no?”<br/>“Certo.”<br/>“Se scopri i segreti di qualcuno e devi mantenerli, sei costretto a dirne anche tu.</p><p>AU senza bacchetta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il sole è un bugiardo

**Il sole è un bugiardo**

_Just keep your eyes on her_    
 _Don't look away_    
 _Keep your eyes on her horizon._    
Tori Amos  
  


 

C’era solo una cosa di cui Astoria Greengrass aveva la certezza: sua sorella faceva sempre la cosa giusta. Si trattava un assunto universalmente ammesso sul quale lei mai aveva avuto da ridire – del resto era così evidente! Era Daphne la più carina, Daphne a compiere ogni gesto con più grazia, Daphne quella che prendeva i complimenti, Daphne la preferita della mamma.

Lei, invece, era solo la piccola Astoria. La povera piccola Astoria che deve ancora imparare come si fa. Come si facesse  _cosa_  esattamente, poi, Astoria non riusciva proprio a capirlo.

“Segui l’esempio di Daphne,” le diceva la mamma. “Lei sì che sa come ci si comporta.”

Ma la cosa più irritante era che tutto ciò corrispondeva alla semplice verità. Daphne riusciva sempre a stare al centro dell’attenzione senza dare troppo nell’occhio. Non le si smagliavano le calze, non sudava mai troppo e i suoi capelli erano sempre perfettamente in ordine.

Come se non bastasse, in qualche modo riusciva sempre ad avere ragione.

Quando Astoria litigava con la sorella, finiva sempre per sentirsi una stupida mocciosa: Daphne conosceva i suoi punti deboli e regolarmente infieriva su quelli. L’accusava di essere un peso per lei, di minacciare di rovinare tutto il suo successo per essere così patetica.

Astoria ogni volta avrebbe voluto rispondere per le rime, ma non c’era verso che le parole le uscissero di bocca: il mento iniziava a tremarle furiosamente e tutti gli insulti le restavano incastrati in gola, mentre lacrime pungenti premevano per uscire. E allora Daphne rideva.

Sì, perché Daphne era anche una perfida egoista, viziata e maligna, solo che non ci credeva mai nessuno.

Astoria sospettava che Daphne avesse tanti segreti, perché era una ragazza all’ultima moda – e tutte le ragazze all’ultima moda avevano tanti segreti. Doveva essere questo alone di mistero che circondava lei e le sue amiche a renderle così  _cool_ , supponeva. Lei non aveva mai provato a scoprire i segreti della sorella – un po’ perché non le interessavano, un po’ perché Daphne l’avrebbe uccisa.

Non aveva mai provato a scoprire i segreti di Daphne perché lei non aveva mai accennato a raccontargliene qualcuno, e semplicemente Astoria era una che si faceva i fatti suoi... E proprio per questo era una sfigata, proprio per questo Daphne la considerava solo una patetica palla al piede.

Ma Astoria non ci poteva fare nulla se era fatta così.

A volte credeva di odiare Daphne, e allora piangeva amare lacrime di rabbia. Poi però la sorella le si avvicinava con il più dolce dei sorrisi e l’abbracciava, dicendole che la _perdonava_  per averla fatta  _tanto arrabbiare_. E allora Astoria si sentiva in colpa, perché nessuno poteva odiare Daphne.

Mamma avrebbe detto che era sbagliato se mai fosse venuta a scoprirlo.

_Essere odiati era per Astoria un difetto, e per universale assunto Daphne di difetti non ne aveva_.

 

 

****

 

 

_21:30_

Astoria aveva mal di stomaco e desiderava essere ovunque tranne che a quella festa.

Neanche due ore prima aveva cercato di piantare una grana adolescenziale in piena regola – come quelle che faceva Daphne le rare volte in cui i genitori le proibivano di uscire – ma la mamma era riuscita chissà come a liquidare il tutto come un capriccio infantile, facendola sentire una mocciosa.

Lei detestava quelle occasioni formali: le mettevano addosso una tensione spaventosa. Aveva il terrore di dire o fare qualcosa di sbagliato o imbarazzante.

Di certo, avere addosso gli occhi critici di sua madre o quelli prettamente inquisitori di Daphne non aiutava.

Non aveva il coraggio di parlare di queste cose con nessuno – o meglio, nessuno con cui sfogarsi.

Astoria abbassò lo sguardo sul vestito che indossava e poi posò gli occhi su quello di Daphne, sentendosi prendere dallo sconforto. Quando un paio di settimane prima l’aveva scelto per sé le era parso davvero un abito stupendo – di pizzo rosa chiaro, così fine ed elegante! Ma Daphne per quella sera aveva scelto un vestito nero davvero  _da grande_  e prevedibilmente Astoria aveva finito per sentirsi ancora più stupida.

Nel salutarli – loro due, la mamma e il papà – gli altri ospiti avevano parlato a Daphne come si fa fra adulti, stringendole la mano e baciandole le guance, mentre ad Astoria avevano riservato un buffetto sulla guancia e un’occhiata di tiepida condiscendenza. Era tutto così patetico che–

“La vuoi smettere di vittimizzarti?” Daphne sibilò improvvisamente al suo orecchio, facendola sobbalzare.

Astoria deglutì nervosamente. “I-io, ecco...”

“Piantala di fare quella faccia e pensare che vada tutto male. Fai un bel sorriso, okay?”

Lei respirò bruscamente prima di provare a emettere una protesta. “Non sto facendo nessuna fa–”

Daphne roteò gli occhi. “Non mettermi in imbarazzo, chiaro?” la mise in guardia fra i denti.

Astoria non aveva ancora fatto in tempo a comprendere appieno il significato della frase, quando una voce fin troppo familiare risuonò da qualche parte alla destra del gruppetto.

“Althea, mia cara! Che  _immenso_  piacere vederti!”

Chi aveva salutato sua madre rispondeva al nome Elnora Parkinson, moglie di un noto impresario, finanziato dalla banca a capo della quale c’era il signor Greengrass, papà di Astoria e Daphne. La signora Parkinson era una florida donna sui quarantacinque anni dalla voce tonante, nei confronti della quale Astoria non provava simpatia, ma neanche astio. Se la sua voce era suonata spiacevole alle sue orecchie non era tanto a causa di Elnora, quanto piuttosto perché con lei ci sarebbe stata–

“Pansy!”

Pur senza guardare la sorella, Astoria sapeva che il volto di Daphne doveva essersi aperto in un sorriso gioioso e sincero mentre si precipitava ad abbracciare l’amica.

Pansy Parkinson era l’amica del cuore di Daphne, quanto di più diverso dalla madre si potesse immaginare. Mentre Elnora era massiccia e imponente, Pansy era più minuta e proporzionata. La sua voce era stridula, il suo naso estremamente all’insù ricordava vagamente il muso di un carlino. Aveva uno sguardo sveglio e la lingua tagliente, e lei e Daphne sembravano quasi vivere in simbiosi fin da quando erano bambine. Da piccola, Astoria aveva paura di Pansy Parkinson e delle sue brucianti prese in giro, e strascichi di quella fobia infantile se li portava appresso anche ora: non poteva fare a meno di provare un poco d’inquietudine quando Pansy era nei paraggi. Sentiva di scattare sull’attenti, quasi in allerta di una potenziale minaccia.

Il che era molto stupido e patetico, esattamente come tutto il resto.

Pansy salutò cortesemente i genitori di Daphne e Astoria, e solo infine si voltò verso quest’ultima, sistemandosi una ciocca dei capelli neri e lisci che portava tagliati all’altezza del mento.

“Ciao, Astoria,” le si rivolse in un tono paziente e condiscendente che le fece bruciare le mani di rabbia.

“Ciao, Pansy.”

Astoria avrebbe voluto essere in grado di ignorare il modo in cui Pansy le aveva parlato, magari accostandosi a lei con naturalezza e salutandola come si salutano gli adulti.

Ma non ne era in grado, e guardando l’audace abitino rosso della Parkinson si sentì ancor più bambina. La cosa dovette far capolino dalla sua espressione, poiché – come Daphne non mancò di sottolineare – “forse la prossima volta avrebbero dovuto portarla con loro a fare shopping”.

Astoria serrò gli occhi per un istante, costringendosi a ignorarla.

_22:10_

Alla fine era uscita nel giardino. Non ne poteva più di stare in quella stanza piena di persone che non conosceva o che comunque parlavano di cose che non le interessavano affatto. Daphne si era defilata con grazia chissà dove – presumibilmente a fumare o bere o qualunque altra cosa fosse  _cool_  fare al solo scopo di nasconderla agli adulti.

Le scarpe le facevano male ai piedi. Astoria non era abituata a indossare i tacchi e neanche ci sapeva camminare tanto bene, cosa che le aveva fatto guadagnare parecchie occhiate di biasimo da parte di Daphne. In un impeto di ribellione, decise di togliersele, incurante del fatto che poi rimetterle sarebbe stato ancor più doloroso.

Poteva anche non rimetterle, no? Poteva anche stare in quel giardino per sempre.

In equilibrio su un piede solo, piegò la gamba sinistra verso l’altro, e dopo qualche istante di stasi in quella posizione molto scomoda riuscì a slacciare la cinghietta del sandalo. Se lo sfilò in fretta e poggiò il piede a terra. Inizialmente avvertì un dolore lancinante al centro esatto della pianta del piede, che durò alcuni istanti prima di scomparire. A quel punto piegò la gamba destra e liberò anche l’altro piede da quegli arnesi infernali. Cautamente – le scarpe in mano – mosse qualche passo sull’erba umida, godendosi il senso di frescura sotto i poveri piedi martoriati.

Di umore migliore, prese a passeggiare per il parco di quella villa immensa, godendosi l’aria fresca della notte e il profumo dei fiori estivi. Era piacevole – tutto diventava più piacevole per Astoria quando si allontanava sufficientemente da Daphne o dalla mamma.

Decise che quel giardino era davvero un bel posto. Ai prati all’inglese si succedevano siepi ordinate e aiuole di fiori ben curati. Qua e là grossi alberi dalla larga chioma davano rifugio con le loro fronde a graziose panchine di pietra, mentre un viottolo chiaro serpeggiava curioso per i prati bui.

Astoria si accorse improvvisamente di star cercando un nascondiglio. Voleva trovare un posto tranquillo e sicuro nel quale passare il tempo in attesa che la festa finisse. Perché lei in quella dannata sala non ci sarebbe tornata, né tantomeno avrebbe sottoposto nuovamente i propri piedi alla tortura di quelle scarpe infernali.

Forte di tale proposito, si decise a esplorare accuratamente il giardino, alla ricerca di un luogo adatto. Bocciò all’istante le panchine sotto agli alberi – presto sarebbero divenute il rifugio di qualche giovane coppia, se la sua pur scarsa esperienza non la ingannava – e scelse di escludere a priori anche l’acciambellarsi in mezzo alle siepi, poiché dopotutto il suo vestito le piaceva e non intendeva assolutamente rovinarlo. Tanto più che sua madre si sarebbe arrabbiata moltissimo vedendola tornare con foglie o altre schifezze in mezzo ai capelli. Astoria detestava i propri capelli come detestava tutto di sé: erano troppo sottili e di un colore scialbo, e oltretutto tendevano a incresparsi sgradevolmente al primo accenno di umidità.

Pensò che non le importava nulla. Pensò che odiava tutti – forse era sbagliato, però, forse era se stessa che doveva odiare. Non lo sapeva.

Giunse nei pressi di una sorta di padiglione di pietra, inondato dalla luce della luna. Ne descrisse il perimetro a piccoli passi, per scoprire che sul retro di esso il viottolo creava un’ansa nella quale sorgeva una piccola costruzione, che doveva probabilmente costituire una sorta di rimessa per gli attrezzi di giardinaggio. A giudicare da quanto Astoria aveva visto, fra il padiglione e il magazzino c’era uno spazio di qualche metro, sufficientemente coperto dagli alberi. Sorrise fra sé e sé, certa di aver trovato il proprio nascondiglio.

Abbandonato il viottolo, si fece strada cautamente entro la cerchia di piante. Si stava ancora guardando intorno quando udì un sospiro che la fece sobbalzare.  _Deve esserci una coppia che ha scelto il mio stesso nascondiglio_  – pensò, sentendosi arrossire e pregando Dio che non l’avessero udita trattenere bruscamente il fiato.

Si accinse ad andarsene in gran fretta, ma poi qualcuno parlò.

“Dai, non ci può vedere nessuno...”

Nel riconoscere la voce di Daphne, Astoria si sentì gelare. Cogliere in flagrante sua sorella con il rampollo di qualche ricca famiglia era davvero l’ultima cosa che mai avrebbe desiderato. Il cuore le rimbalzava furiosamente contro la gabbia toracica, sentiva il respiro mozzarsi in gola.

Eppure, non riusciva ad andare via di lì. Una forza misteriosa teneva inchiodati i suoi piedi scalzi al suolo, e fu la medesima forza a spingerla a sollevare la testa e posare gli occhi sulla direzione dalla quale era giunta la voce di Daphne.

Sulle prime non notò nulla di strano. Erano solo due sagome abbracciate e carezzate dalla luna, erano solo sospiri ed echi di baci concreti – Astoria sentì per la prima volta qualcosa di simile a un sottile fuoco che le correva sotto la pelle, brividi prolungati che le percorsero la spina dorsale.

Poi si accorse che qualcosa non andava. Si accorse che entrambe le figure abbracciate portavano scarpe col tacco e che le gambe intrecciate a quelle di Daphne erano snelle e sottili come quelle di quest’ultima e che le braccia che circondavano la schiena di sua sorella erano troppo esili per appartenere a un ragazzo –  _e infine che erano Daphne e Pansy a toccarsi a vicenda in quel modo e a cercare continuamente le labbra l’una dell’altra._

Ancora una volta desiderò andarsene e ancora una volta scoprì di avere i piedi inchiodati al suolo. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quelle carezze e quei sospiri, non riusciva a non ascoltare le voci di Pansy e Daphne che si sovrapponevano in un sussurrare sommesso.

Era come immobilizzata: la morsa che le stringeva la gola si era fatta ancora più serrata e la testa le girava e tutto andava al rovescio e  _tutto era sbagliato e tutto era fottutamente inaccettabile_.

Vide le mani di Pansy scivolare oltre le spalle di sua sorella, vide le sue dita dalle corte unghie laccate cercare la zip del vestito e abbassarla lentamente e infine la schiena nuda di Daphne risplendere bianca alla luce della luna. I polpastrelli di Pansy corsero ad accarezzare il profilo della sua spina dorsale e la lieve curva che conduceva ai fianchi, mentre Daphne le si stringeva addosso ancor di più e a propria volta armeggiavano per liberarla di quel vestito rosso. Poi le mani di quest’ultima erano affondate nei capelli corti di Pansy, e Astoria la udì sospirare distintamente  in mezzo a tutti quei baci quando l’altra le fece scivolare il vestito ancora più giù – finché non furono liberati anche i fianchi di Daphne ed esso cadde al suolo con un lieve tonfo, un mucchietto di stoffa nera ai piedi della ragazza, che se ne liberò scavalcandolo. Così facendo, però, si era avvicinata a Pansy ulteriormente. Quest’ultima ormai aveva la schiena poggiata contro il muro della rimessa e non esitò a stringere le dita attorno alla gamba di Daphne, tirandola ancora di più contro di sé, e poi–

Poi, fu come se Astoria avesse preso improvvisamente consapevolezza della scena che si stava svolgendo davanti ai suoi occhi. Quella lì era sua sorella, e stava baciando Pansy Parkinson come si baciava un uomo. Stava baciando  _un’altra ragazza_  come si baciava un uomo.

Era lo spettacolo più sensuale al quale Astoria avesse mai assistito – non che avesse assistito poi a molti spettacoli sensuali nei suoi quindici anni di vita – ed era anche il più doloroso, in qualche modo desueto. Fu come se qualcosa dentro di lei d’improvviso si fosse spezzato, come se ogni sua consapevolezza fosse crollata e lei cresciuta di colpo.

Chiuse gli occhi con forza e li spalancò di nuovo, prima di defilarsi senza far rumore.

 

 

****

 

_12:30_

“Quindi uscirò con Theodore, stasera.”

“Il figlio dei Nott, vero, tesoro?”

“Sì, mamma. Lui e Draco ci portano a cena da Gavroche e poi–”

“Ah, quindi ci sarà anche Pansy!”

Daphne emise un sorriso zuccheroso. “Naturalmente, mamma. Dovresti vedere lei e Draco quanto sono carini assieme.”

“Una bella fortuna per i Parkinson,” commentò Althea con un sospiro. “I Malfoy sono una famiglia molto ricca.”

“Anche i Nott, mamma!” scherzò Daphne, con un’allegria che alle orecchie di Astoria suonò vagamente forzata.

La mamma fece un risolino. Fecero risolini assieme per almeno un paio di minuti. Poi, finalmente, Althea parve accorgersi che anche la figlia minore era seduta in tavola con loro.

“Non mangi, Astoria?” le domandò in tono premuroso.

“Non ho molta fame,” mormorò lei, allontanando il piatto appena toccato.

Erano giorni che non aveva appetito. Inizialmente Daphne si era complimentata con lei per l’evidentemente necessaria “decisione di mettersi a dieta”, ma poi quella presa in giro le era andata a noia e non aveva più espresso commenti in merito.

“Non ti senti bene?” la incalzò la mamma.

Astoria si schiarì la voce. “No. Cioè, sì. Sto bene. Solo... non ho  _tanta_  fame.”

“Si direbbe che tu non ne abbia per niente,” buttò lì Daphne nella sua voce limpida.

Per una volta, sostenne il suo sguardo. “Infatti,” disse. “È così. Posso alzarmi da tavola, mamma?”

“No, Astoria. Non è buona educazione.”

Neanche Althea mangiò molto, mentre Daphne spazzolò tutto senza lasciarsi cadere addosso neanche una briciola. Questa era un’altra delle ingiuste fortune toccate in sorte a Daphne: le era stato destinato un metabolismo sufficientemente veloce da permetterle di mangiare qualsiasi cosa volesse. Aveva preso dal loro papà, in quel senso.

Naturalmente, Astoria aveva preso dalla mamma. Era una finta magra: i polsi e le caviglie sottili riuscivano a dissimulare quel poco di pancetta che aveva e le cosce non proprio snellissime, ma doveva comunque stare sempre un po’ attenta a ciò che mangiava.

Quando Daphne ebbe finalmente concluso il proprio pasto, Astoria fu libera di alzarsi da tavola. Mentre percorreva il corridoio dalle pareti verde mela – ultima novità della stagione in fatto di arredi alla moda – che conduceva alla sua camera da letto, udì i passi della sorella fare eco ai propri. In pochi secondi, Daphne la raggiunse, diretta con ogni probabilità nella propria stanza. Sentendosi braccata, Astoria si voltò di scatto.

“Ehi, che ti prende?” le chiese la maggiore, stupita da un gesto tanto repentino.

Astoria avrebbe voluto rispondere che non le prendeva niente, che ogni cosa era nella norma. Ma non riuscì a mentire – non ne era in grado.

“Theodore Nott, Daphne?” si ritrovò invece a mormorare, sbirciando la sorella di sottecchi.

L’altra inarcò le sopracciglia, il volto dipinto di genuino stupore. “Perché, cos’ha Theodore che non va?”

Astoria sollevò la testa, fissando per una volta Daphne dritto negli occhi. Era serissima, e l’altra parve accorgersene, poiché aggrottò le sopracciglia con espressione sempre più perplessa – le sopracciglia di Daphne  _parlavano_ , a volte. La minore deglutì.

“Non so,” respirò bruscamente. “È un maschio, forse?”

Il cambio di espressione sul volto dell’altra fu lampante. Daphne parve dapprima sbalordita, poi atterrita. Boccheggiò per alcuni istanti.

Astoria la guardò con rimprovero ancora una volta, prima di voltarsi, decisa a raggiungere la propria stanza. Tuttavia, prima che potesse muovere anche solo un passo, sentì una mano artigliarle con forza la spalla, costringendola a voltarsi e quasi facendola cadere.

“Ahia, Daphne!” protestò. “Mi hai fatto male!”

“Che cosa sai?” ringhiò Daphne, afferrando la sorella minore per le spalle e scuotendola forte.

“Lasciami!”

“Che cosa sai?!” insisté l’altra quasi gridando, fuori di sé.

“So tutto!” ribatté Astoria, divincolandosi. “So di te e Pansy, so che voi... che voi...”

Lentamente, Daphne la lasciò andare, ma non accennò ad allontanarsi.

“Che noi?” la sfidò. “Continua.” Non le lasciò il tempo di rispondere, prima di afferrarla per il colletto e sibilare irata a pochi centimetri dal suo volto. “ _Come_  l’hai saputo, Astoria?”

La minore boccheggiò, e Daphne artigliò con più violenza il bavero della sua camicetta, sgualcendolo.

“Astoria, ho detto  _come l’hai saputo_?”

“Vi ho viste!” sbottò Astoria. “Vi ho viste alla festa dei Warrington, mentre–”

Gli occhi di Daphne si assottigliarono pericolosamente. “Ci hai spiate?” la aggredì, scuotendo la sorella minore al punto di farle sbattere dolorosamente la schiena contro la parete. “Dimmelo, ci hai spiate?!”

“Non vi ho spiate,” tentò di giustificarsi lei, quasi impaurita. “Stavo solo–”

“Tu non puoi capire!” il volto di Daphne era una maschera d’ira. “Come ti sei permessa di–”

“È una cosa malata!” sibilò Astoria, interrompendo la sorella forse per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita e per nulla convinta di quanto stava dicendo. “Quello che fate è sbagliato! N-non è così che dovrebbe andare. È disgustoso.”

L’espressione di Daphne vacillò. La fissò per alcuni istanti, mentre un’aria sorprendentemente  _ferita_  andava dipingendosi nei suoi occhi chiari.

Lentamente, la lasciò andare.

“Molto bene,” sibilò, evitando di guardarla. “Se è questo che pensi...”

Si voltò quasi con circospezione, prima di scomparire rapidamente oltre la porta della sua stanza, che si chiuse sbattendo dietro di lei.

Astoria rimase per qualche minuto immobile lì dove si trovava, ammaccata e dolorante.

C’era qualcosa di sbagliato, davvero. Era del tutto inaccettabile che Daphne fosse di una perfezione tanto bugiarda.

Si rese conto di non credere minimamente a quanto detto alla sorella. Il problema non era tanto che Pansy fosse una ragazza.

Il problema era che Daphne fosse costretta a tenerlo nascosto.

 

 

 

01:45

 

Astoria non riusciva a dormire. Ci provava da ore, rivoltandosi in continuazione del suo letto, alla disperata ricerca di un punto comodo del materasso. Aveva gettato via le coperte, ma il solo lenzuolo le sembrava comunque bollente e ingombrante nella notte estiva. Tuttavia, non aveva affatto voglia di liberarsene: l’idea di dormire senza niente che la coprisse oltre al pigiama la faceva sentire in qualche modo debole, esposta.

In realtà sapeva perfettamente  _cosa_  le stesse impedendo di prender sonno, solo che non trovava la forza di ammetterlo.

Non sarebbe riuscita ad addormentarsi finché non avrebbe sentito Daphne rientrare – ne era tristemente consapevole.

Si rigirò sul fianco destro, immaginando come si fosse potuta svolgere la serata della sorella maggiore. Si figurò lei e Pansy sedute da Gavroche a farsi offrire la cena da Theodore Nott e Draco Malfoy. L’una accanto all’altra, a fingere di provare interesse per la barbina conversazione dei due ragazzi, magari segretamente intente a sfiorarsi i piedi con circospezione sotto al piano del tavolo, agli occhi inconsapevoli del mondo che le circondava. Forse si tenevano per mano di nascosto.

Da che Astoria ricordasse, Daphne e Pansy avevano sempre avuto un loro modo speciale di isolarsi, chiudersi in un bozzolo privato che nessuno poteva assediare. Erano in grado di creare un piccolo mondo tutto per loro, una bolla di felicità nella quale non esisteva null’altro che loro due.

Adesso, tuttavia, Astoria comprendeva che quel rifugio sicuro celava ben altro che una semplice amicizia. Questo le faceva paura. Le sembrava un imbroglio bello e buono, una colossale beffa con la quale Daphne e Pansy erano riuscite a prendersi gioco di tutti.

Non avrebbero migliorato le cose, con tutte quelle bugie. Di questo era certa.

Aveva sempre saputo che Daphne doveva con ogni probabilità avere tanti segreti. Se c’era qualcosa che aveva imparato, era che le verità nascoste non passavano mai davvero di moda. Solo che non si sarebbe mai aspettata uno scheletro nell’armadio di tale portata, insomma. Chi mai l’avrebbe potuto prevedere?

Si soffermò ancora sul ricordo di Daphne e Pansy che si toccavano e cercavano le labbra l’una dell’altra. Rivide la schiena bianca della sorella, mentre riluceva candida al chiarore lunare, il profilo di essa tracciato dalle mani di Pansy, le cui unghie corte scintillavano come piccole gocce di sangue sopra un manto di neve.

Al pensiero, lo stomaco di Astoria si strinse dolorosamente. Le parve di sentire i loro sospiri, e di nuovo quel misterioso brivido sottopelle le percorse la schiena. Si voltò supina, tentando di scacciarlo via.

Era come se l’immagine di Daphne e Pansy che si toccavano le desse ripulsione ma al tempo stesso in qualche modo la attraesse... e quest’ultima era chiaramente una cosa sbagliata, una cosa da pulire via. Ma come poteva Daphne avere qualcosa di sbagliato, dacché per universale assunto di difetti non ne aveva?

A quel punto erano solo due le soluzioni possibili. La prima era che la faccenda non fosse poi così  _sbagliata_ , ma Astoria se ne sentiva calamitata in una maniera troppo torbida e sconvolgente per riuscire a liquidare la questione come innocua. La seconda, tuttavia, riusciva in un certo senso a scombussolarla ancora di più. Prendere in considerazione l’idea che alla fine Daphne non fosse così perfetta equivaleva in un certo senso a capovolgere il suo mondo, strappando una delle colonne sulle quali era sempre stato costruito.

Una colonna era la perfezione di Daphne, l’altra la garanzia materna di un giudizio severo.

Tuttavia – più Astoria ci rifletteva più ne era convinta – la sua doppia conclusione faceva acqua da tutte le parti, poiché Daphne non poteva essere perfetta in nessun modo: nel primo negava una parte di se stessa, nel secondo faceva qualcosa di sbagliato a priori.

Però anche il modo in cui girava il mondo aveva qualcosa di sbagliato, ne era certa.

Astoria adesso sentiva di odiare più di ogni altra cosa quel che di sbagliato e tutte quelle bugie, anche se sua sorella veniva subito dopo.

Si era appena rigirata sulla pancia quando il lieve scatto della porta d’ingresso catturò la sua attenzione, quasi immediatamente seguito dai passi furtivi di qualcuno che percorreva il corridoio.

_Si sono tolte i tacchi_ , pensò Astoria, perché le persone che si muovevano fra le stanze buie erano senza dubbio due.

Quando sentì la porta della stanza di Daphne chiudersi piano, respirò bruscamente, rendendosi conto di aver trattenuto il fiato fino a quel momento, quasi temendo che Pansy e sua sorella si accorgessero del fatto che ancora non dormiva.

Qualche volta le aveva invidiate, in passato. Avrebbe voluto avere anche lei un’amica del cuore con cui dormire. Avrebbe voluto tante cose che Daphne possedeva e che lei invece poteva solo sognare.

Adesso non capiva più se invidiare o meno la sorella: lei non sarebbe stata capace di vivere in un mondo fitto di bugie come quello di Daphne. Lei era solo Astoria, quella senza segreti. E se non avesse saputo che Daphne era perfetta per universale assunto, beh... avrebbe detto che era meglio così.

Ma Daphne  _era_  a conti fatti perfetta per universale assunto. O meglio, lo era la sua apparenza, la facciata che mostrava al mondo. E la cosa che ad Astoria faceva più rabbia era quanto fosse diversa la Daphne privata – in parte segreta persino a lei che era sua sorella! – rispetto alla Daphne apparente.

La Daphne apparente usciva con Theodore Nott ed era la giovane stella dell’alta società. La Daphne privata era piena di segreti e se la faceva con la sua migliore amica.

Astoria non avrebbe saputo dire quale fosse meglio fra le due. Ma il problema della seconda Daphne non era certo che se la facesse con la sua migliore amica.

Forse la confusione derivava dal fatto che lei e la sorella erano di indole profondamente diversa, per questo non riusciva a mettersi nei suoi panni. Riusciva solo a pensare che se un segreto così grosso l’avesse riguardata in prima persona, beh... non sarebbe mai stata in grado di tenerlo nascosto a lungo, né di mettere su tutti quei sotterfugi.

Si voltò sul fianco e udì una risatina sommessa provenire dalla stanza di Daphne.

Quasi senza rendersene conto, si alzò in piedi accanto al letto, circondata dalle strane angolazioni scure dei mobili, nella penombra dei suoi occhi ormai abituati alla notte. Silenziosamente uscì in corridoio, per poi percorrerlo a passi felpati fino alla porta della camera da letto della sorella maggiore.

Non ebbe il coraggio di guardare dal buco della serratura, anche perché a dire il vero era sicura che la chiave fosse nella toppa. Si limitò a lasciarsi scivolare raggomitolata in terra, spiando dalla fessura alla base della porta.

La luce era accesa, e sul pavimento si potevano intravedere le ombre allungate di Daphne e Pansy. Erano vicinissime, e nella penombra parevano fatte di un corpo solo.

Astoria osservò il movimento delle sagome scure ancora per qualche istante, come ipnotizzata. Poi si costrinse a serrare le palpebre e si alzò cautamente in piedi, avanzando a tentoni fino a tornare in fretta alla propria stanza, senza aprire gli occhi.

Quando si stese di nuovo nel proprio letto, una lacrima le stava percorrendo placida la guancia sinistra, quasi intimidita dal dolore lancinante che le stava incidendo il petto.

 

****

 

_11:30_

Si svegliò di soprassalto, avvolta da sudori freddi. Non aprì gli occhi, lasciando che le immagini del sogno terminato tanto bruscamente scolorissero lentamente dietro le sue palpebre, fino a scomparire.  _Dovevano_ scomparire.

Aveva sognato quel nascondiglio perfetto nel parco di Villa Warrington. Si avvicinava di soppiatto al luogo riparato, quasi vivendo nuovamente il momento in cui, settimane prima, aveva colto in flagrante Daphne e Pansy. Tuttavia, una volta raggiunto il posto giusto, era stato come se il mondo si fosse capovolto una volta ancora: improvvisamente era lei che sussurrava all’orecchio di Pansy, era lei che la baciava e insinuava le mani sotto il suo vestito. Poi però aveva guardato in basso e si era accorta di essere in un corpo diverso dal proprio. I capelli che le piovevano sulle spalle erano biondi, non castani, ed era più alta, più snella, più  _matura_.

Lei era Daphne.

A quel punto si era svegliata di soprassalto, il cuore che le batteva a mille.

Cercando di soffocare le immagini del sogno – doveva farle scomparire prima di avere il tempo di soffermarcisi troppo – finalmente aprì gli occhi. Le lenzuola erano rigate dalla luce del sole che si insinuava nelle fessure delle tapparelle: si chiese che ore fossero. Con quello che le parve un immenso sforzo, allungò un braccio oltre la sponda del letto e afferrò il suo orologio di lusso, abbandonato sul comodino la sera precedente. Segnava le undici e trenta: aveva dormito parecchio.

Si chiese perché Althea non l’avesse svegliata. Sua madre non era il tipo da permettere alle figlie di poltrire troppo a lungo sotto le coperte, quando la giornata si poteva impiegare in mille modi per acquistare notorietà nella società inglese. Era una cosa che Astoria malsopportava: ultimamente si stava rendendo conto con una certa costernazione di  _quante_ cose riuscissero a farla imbestialire. Andavano a formare una lista spaventosamente lunga.

Quel sogno, ad esempio, era davvero–

_No, Astoria. Non pensarci. Non sta bene._

Non sta bene non sta bene non sta bene.

Si ripeté in testa le parole tanto spesso pronunciate da sua madre come un mantra, finché i suoi pensieri non si confusero in una litania indistinta. A quel punto, tentò di costringere la propria mente a tacere, e quella le mostrò in risposta un’immagine del sogno, come il fotogramma di un film.

Ma era lei quella che baciava Pansy? Oppure era Daphne?

Presumibilmente, rifletté, il fatto che avesse sognato di essere al posto di Daphne era dovuto semplicemente all’invidia che aveva sempre provato nei suoi confronti. Tutti invidiavano Daphne, ma nessuno poteva odiarla: era un dato di fatto come la sua presunta perfezione. 

_Ma anche io? Anche io invidio Daphne?_

Aveva creduto di non invidiarla più. Aveva creduto che vivere in un mondo intessuto di bugie sarebbe per lei equivalso a una condanna. Ma per Daphne? Quella situazione le era ostica quanto si sarebbe di certo rivelata per Astoria?

Ancora una volta, si ripeté che, si fosse trattato di lei, non avrebbe tenuto nascosta la propria relazione. Era un pensiero che le faceva paura – quasi quanto le faceva paura l’idea di poter provare le stesse cose – ma sentiva in qualche punto dalle parti del proprio stomaco che quella era la verità.

Sarebbe dovuto essere così anche per Daphne: la sorella non avrebbe dovuto scegliere la strada più comoda. Improvvisamente, capì perché faticava a mentire: detestava le bugie e gli imbrogli.

Non aveva segreti perché li odiava. E odiava Daphne perché adesso la costringeva ad averne.

Era lecito odiare Daphne, adesso che non era più perfetta. Se solo non avesse fatto così male.

 

****

_12:35_

Non riusciva neanche a guardarla in faccia. Non sopportava il sedersi accanto a lei a tavola e ascoltare tutte le sue bugie. Aveva scoperto quanto tacere la verità fosse più facile di mentire, ma sapeva che prima o poi Daphne l’avrebbe costretta anche a pronunciare bugie. Temeva quel momento perché aveva paura che si sarebbe rivelato anche troppo facile.

“Tori,” disse la maggiore improvvisamente. “Più tardi usciamo. A fare shopping.”

Sbattè un paio di volte le palpebre, incredula. “Io e  _te_?!” se ne uscì prima di riuscire a trattenersi.

Daphne inarcò le sopracciglia in modo significativo. “Sì,” annuì, placida, giocherellando con il tovagliolo e tenendo le palpebre abbassate. Gli zigomi erano orlati dalle ombre zigrinate delle sue ciglia e il volto disteso, apparentemente rilassato. “Io e te.” Sollevò gli occhi su Astoria, trafiggendola con un’occhiata penetrante.

Lei respirò bruscamente. “Va bene,” acconsentì, sostenendo lo sguardo della sorella.

Althea batté le mani, entusiasta. “Oh, è così carino che facciate qualcosa assieme, una volta tanto! Hai avuto proprio una splendida idea, tesoro di mamma.” Accarezzò la testa bionda di Daphne, che accennò un sorrisetto distratto.

Astoria notò che aveva appena piluccato dal proprio piatto. Probabilmente qualcosa la rendeva nervosa.

_Sono io_ , realizzò.  _Io la rendo nervosa._

Solo in quel momento si accorse che essere a conoscenza della relazione fra Daphne e Pansy le conferiva un non trascurabile potere sulla sorella maggiore. Sapeva che non sarebbe mai stata in grado di sfruttare appieno quel vantaggio, ma scoprì con vago stupore di non esserne poi così dispiaciuta.

Si preparò per l'uscita con Daphne con un più tranquillità di quanto non si sarebbe aspettata.

Vagamente in trepidazione, si vestì a casaccio, con la consapevolezza che a Daphne avrebbe dato fastidio. La sorella infatti studiò la sua mise con un sopracciglio inarcato, ma non fece commenti.

L'autista di famiglia le condusse in automobile fino al centro commerciale, dove sarebbe tornato a recuperarle tre ore più tardi.

Il pomeriggio trascorse fin troppo lentamente, goccia a goccia: Astoria non acquistò nulla per sé, mentre Daphne dopo neanche un'ora aveva già tre buste di grandi marche appese al braccio, tutte stracolme di vestiti che neanche le servivano davvero. Nel frattempo Astoria la studiava con circospezione, in smaniosa attesa del momento in cui la maggiore si sarebbe decisa a pronunciare il suo discorso, poiché di certo ne aveva in serbo uno.

Il momento giunse mentre si trovavano nei camerini dell'ennesimo negozio. La tenda dietro la quale Daphne si stava cambiando si scostò di colpo, e apparve lei in un abitino di cotone stretto in vita, con un'ampia scollatura a cuore. Era a strisce. Bianche e rosse. Quando Astoria vide tutta quella pelle scoperta, come prima cosa si chiese  _quanta_  Pansy ne avesse toccata.

Sentì di arrossire e distolse in fretta lo sguardo, mentre le immagini del suo sogno si facevano strada prepotentemente nella sua testa – le immagini in cui era  _lei_ ad essere toccata da Pansy al posto della sorella.

Non che le piacesse Pansy. Lei  _detestava_  Pansy.

Ma poi, a lei neanche piacevano le ragazze. Insomma, non si era mai sentita attratta da nessuna ragazza, tranne per–

"So a cosa stai pensando."

Immersa com'era nei propri pensieri, Astoria sobbalzò. "Ah, sì?" ribatté, tentando di soffocare il tremolio della sua voce. Doveva esservi riuscita, per una volta, perché Daphne non parve accorgersene. Si limitò a guardarla fisso, stringendo appena le labbra, su quel volto che privo dell'usuale espressione beffarda sembrava tremendamente fragile. Astoria notò che era dimagrita, perché gli occhi sembravano più grandi e persi e le guance erano un poco scavate. Il correttore non riusciva a nascondere completamente le sue occhiaie.

Daphne si pose davanti allo specchio, scrutando il proprio riflesso indosso quel vestito. Si aggiustò la gonna, regolò una spallina. Ma sembrava distratta, come se non stesse prestando particolare attenzione a ciò che stava facendo. Anche Astoria guardava il riflesso della sorella, e i loro occhi si incrociarono nello specchio. Avevano occhi identici: stesso taglio, stesso colore – un azzurro pallido e slavato – e anche la forma delle sopracciglia era la stessa, sebbene quelle di Daphne fossero più chiare. Le due sorelle avevano anche la stessa forma del viso e un naso simile, ma la loro somiglianza finiva lì.

“È per quello che hai detto l’altra volta,” buttò lì Daphne.

“A cosa ti riferisci?” Astoria si stupì di quanto suonasse dura la propria voce. “Di cose ne ho dette parecchie, mi sembra.”

“Hai detto che è una cosa malata. Hai detto che è disgustoso, che è sbagliato, che non dovrebbe andare così.”

Si sentì improvvisamente in colpa per aver detto tutte quelle cose. Era stata spinta dalla rabbia, dalla confusione, ma si rendeva conto di quanto le sue parole fossero stata ingiuste e, soprattutto, ingiustificabili.

“Mi dispiace molto di aver detto quelle cose, Daphne,” mormorò, colpevole. “È stato davvero... imperdonabile da parte mia. Non... non credo di pensarle davvero.”

La sorella la guardò freddamente. “Beh, almeno te ne rendi conto,” commentò in tono sprezzante, e Astoria improvvisamente comprese il  _perché_  del modo in cui le si era rivolta.

“Io non ti ho giudicata,” si affrettò a dire. “E neanche ho giudicato le tue azioni o quelle di Pansy.”

“Lasciala fuori,” disse Daphne fra i denti.

“Come?”

“Lascia fuori Pansy da questa storia.”

Dopo qualche istante di silenzio, Astoria annuì. “Va bene,” disse. “La lascerò fuori. E comunque non ti ho giudicata.”  
“A me sembra che tu abbia fatto proprio questo,” replicò Daphne amaramente.

Astoria ci pensò su per qualche secondo. “In effetti ti ho giudicata,” concluse infine. “Ma non per quello che credi... non per quello che credevo io.”

Daphne aggrottò le sopracciglia bionde. “Di cosa stai parlando?” le chiese, voltando le spalle allo specchio per guardarla in faccia.

Astoria sostenne il suo sguardo. “Perché lo tieni nascosto?”  
Dopo alcuni istanti in cui sui volto di Daphne si dipinse una certa perplessità, la ragazza scoppiò in una risata amara. “Perché lo tengo nascosto?” ripeté in tono di scherno. “Perché lo tengo nascosto?”

Astoria non abbassò gli occhi. Improvvisamente, seppe che quel tono di scherno era solo l’ennesima maschera. Probabilmente–

“Secondo te perché lo tengo nascosto, Astoria?”

Probabilmente si esprimeva in quel tono per evitare di far trasparire anche solo una scheggia di ciò che provava realmente.

“Perché sei terrorizzata, Daphne,” mormorò. “Perché hai una paura folle di uscire allo scoperto e di essere giudicata. Hai paura di leggere negli occhi delle persone cose brutte quando solo un giorno prima leggevi cose belle. E ti... ti vergogni, anche. Un po’. Perché hai anche paura che sia sbagliato davvero, insomma. E una parte di te continua a dirti che non dovrebbe andare così.”  
Daphne strinse le labbra. “Complimenti per la psicoanalisi, sorellina,” replicò, beffarda.

“Ma se tu stessa non riesci ad accettarti, come puoi–”

“Non c’è  _niente_  da accettare.”

“Ma–”

“Non ne parleremo più. Non ne parlare con nessuno. Dimentica, okay? Dimentica tutto.”

Ma Astoria non poteva dimenticare. Astoria odiava dire bugie, ma Daphne l’avrebbe nuovamente costretta a dirne.

“Ti odio,” sbottò.

Daphne la fissò. “Finalmente l’hai ammesso,” disse freddamente. “Questo vestito mi fa schifo,” aggiunse, prima di voltarsi con un movimento brusco e scomparire di nuovo oltre la tenda.

“A me fa schifo questa situazione!” esplose Astoria a voce sufficientemente alta affinché la sorella la udisse anche da dietro quella tenda. “Non sopporto che tu mi costringa a dire bugie! Ti fai del male se continui a negare te stessa, capito?”

“Non fingere che il tuo sia altruismo, Tori! La verità è che pensi solo a te stessa e a quanto la tua vita sia miserabile e noiosa. Sai solo compiangerti.”

Improvvisamente, Astoria sentì le lacrime premere contro gli occhi. “Ti odio,” ripeté tra i denti.

“Solo perché ti sto dicendo la verità,” la rimbeccò Daphne emergendo dal camerino, di nuovo indosso i suoi jeans attillati e le ballerine di Prada.

“Sei capace di dire la verità solo sugli altri,” mugugnò Astoria di rimando.

Daphne parve accigliata, ma poi distese i lineamenti e incurvò le labbra in un sorrisino che non sfiorò gli occhi. “Andiamo, Tori,” le disse in tono indifferente, troppo indifferente. “Ci aspetta ancora un’ora di shopping.”  
“Ti odio,” disse Astoria per la terza volta, in un sussurro appena udibile.

Daphne non diede segno di aver sentito le sue parole.

 

 

****

 

 

_19:25_

Astoria si fermò di colpo, poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia. Aveva il fiatone per la corsa, i capelli che le sfioravano la fronte erano madidi di sudore. Si accorse di avere una gran sete, quindi si tirò su e si guardò attorno, senza avere la minima idea di dove si trovasse e, d’altra parte, con un’idea fin troppo chiara di come ci fosse arrivata.

La bomba era scoppiata due ore prima. Erano in salotto a vedere la televisione – lei, la mamma e Daphne – e Althea aveva iniziato a parlare di una grande festa cui avrebbero dovuto presenziare un paio di settimane più tardi.

“Ci sarà anche vostro padre,” aveva annunciato in tono trepidante. “Tornerà prima del previsto dal suo viaggio in Cina proprio per questo.”

“Che grande onore,” aveva commentato Astoria in tono sarcastico, prima di riuscire a trattenersi.

Althea aveva fissato lo sguardo su di lei. “Che cosa hai detto, Astoria?” l’aveva interpellata in tono severo.

_Nulla_ , aveva pensato lei, ma chissà perché quella parola si era rifiutata di uscirle di bocca. “Ho detto che è un grande onore,” aveva ripetuto con voce piatta.

Gli occhi di sua madre si erano assottigliati. “Insomma, Astoria!” l’aveva sgridata. “Tuo padre fa quello che fa solo ed esclusivamente per noi.”

“Come se non fossimo già ricchi abbastanza,” aveva mugugnato lei di rimando. Poi aveva sollevato lo sguardo su Althea, e in un impeto di sfida aveva detto: “Io a quel party non ci vengo.”

“Oh, tu ci vieni eccome!” aveva ribattuto la madre, sostenendo il suo sguardo.

Gli occhi di Daphne si spostavano dall’una all’altra, ma lei non diceva nulla.

“Non puoi costringermi,” era stata la replica di Astoria.

“Tori...” aveva iniziato Daphne, ma si era interrotta quando Astoria si era voltata di scatto verso di lei, impressa sul volto un’espressione inviperita.

“Non venire proprio  _tu_  a dirmi quello che devo fare, Daphne,” aveva sibilato.

Althea aveva colto la palla al balzo, ergendosi in difesa della maggiore delle proprie figlie. “Non rivolgerti così a tua sorella!” le aveva intimato. “Daphne fa sempre molto per la nostra famiglia. È grazie a lei che i Nott...”

“ _Che cosa_?!” Astoria aveva boccheggiato, esterrefatta.  
“Per chi credi che io esca con Theodore Nott?” aveva detto Daphne con voce atona, e alle orecchie di Astoria era suonato simile a una confessione.

Improvvisamente, aveva compreso quale fosse il vero fulcro dei terrori della sorella: aveva paura di deludere Althea. Era terrificata anche solo al pensiero di vedere riflesso nei suoi occhi un qualunque segno di biasimo.

Non doveva essere stato facile per lei avere così tante aspettative sopra la testa. Se Althea le suggeriva – probabilmente buttandola sul vago, era una maestra in questo – di uscire con Theodore Nott, lei ci usciva. E la cosa peggiore era la convinzione della mamma che tutto ciò fosse per il  _bene di Daphne_.

Quasi prima di rendersene conto, Astoria era scattata in piedi. “Che cosa le hai fatto?! Che cosa hai fatto a Daphne?!”

Althea aveva sgranato gli occhi, con aria quasi spaventata. “Astoria, io...”

“Non chiamarmi Astoria! Odio questo stupido nome!”

“D’accordo, ma–”

“Non puoi manipolare la sua vita! Credi di fare il suo bene, ma la rovini! La costringi a–”

“Tori...”

“Così non potrà mai–”

“Tori, basta!”

“Tu...” ma il grido di Daphne aveva raggiunto il suo cervello e la voce le si era spenta in gola. Si era voltata verso la sorella e aveva scoperto che i suoi occhi erano colmi di lacrime. Anche i propri occhi lo erano. Nel silenzio grave che si era creato, aveva dunque posato lo sguardo su Althea, per scoprirla impallidita e tremolante.

_Sembra un vecchio budino_ , si era ritrovata a pensare stupidamente.

Senza dire altre parole, si era voltata ed era scappata via di corsa, spingendo via i domestici che avevano tentato di trattenerla e ignorando le urla di Daphne e di sua madre. Aveva corso finché le era rimasto il fiato, a casaccio per le vie di Londra, le lacrime che le scorrevano sul viso.

Quando la sua resistenza era giunta al limite, si era lasciata cadere su una panchina ed era scoppiata in un pianto disperato, ignorando i passanti che le scoccavano occhiate incuriosite. Quindi si era alzata e aveva ripreso a correre.

Si sentiva così stupida, così maledettamente stupida... e così arrabbiata.

Fu questo che pensò quando si ritrovò in quel luogo che non le era affatto familiare, circondato da gente sconosciuta.

Probabilmente, il suo aspetto doveva essere stravolto. La coda alta in cui erano raccolti i suoi capelli quando era uscita di casa adesso doveva essere tutta arruffata, e le ciocche che vi erano sfuggite dovevano essere scarmigliate e madide di sudore. Senza dubbio le sue guance erano arrossate, gli occhi gonfi di pianto. Come se non fosse bastato, si sentiva fisicamente stremata, con i muscoli tutti indolenziti. Le facevano male i piedi, nonostante fossero rinchiusi in costose scarpe da ginnastica.

Ah, già. Le scarpe. Dovevano essere distrutte.

Abbassò lo sguardo per appurare la faccenda e scoprì di non essersi sbagliata riguardo allo stato delle sue calzature.

Althea si sarebbe infuriata, probabilmente. Scoprì che non le importava nulla, anzi: la cosa le procurava un fremito di esaltazione.

Si guardò ancora una volta intorno. La gente sconosciuta che le passava di fianco la guardava con aria strana, e la cosa chissà per quale motivo le procurò una certa ilarità. Scoppiò a ridere come una perfetta idiota, lì in mezzo al marciapiede, mentre scioglieva i capelli, tentava di riordinarli con le dita a pettine e rifaceva la coda da capo. Quindi chiuse la zip della grossa felpa che indossava, visto che cominciava ad avere la pelle d’oca all’altezza dello sterno – e anche sulla porzione di caviglia scoperta fra i fuseaux e i calzini; fatto ciò, fletté la gamba destra e poi la sinistra, ed entrambe le volte udì scrocchiare l’articolazione del ginocchio.

Si sentiva addosso una gran fame. Ormai doveva essere l’ora di cena. Rifletté per un istante sul da farsi, quindi decise di cercare un locale – i negozi dovevano ormai essere chiusi – e chiedere qualche indicazione per sapere dove si trovava. E magari – al pensiero le si strinse il cuore – di usare il telefono per chiamare l’autista di famiglia e farsi venire a prendere.

Forte di questa risoluzione, si incamminò lungo la strada alla ricerca di un bar o di un locale in cui chiedere indicazioni riguardo a dove si trovasse.

Entrò nel primo pub che incontrò sulla propria strada, all’angolo della via che stava percorrendo. Si fece strada tranquillamente nel locale, dirigendosi senza esitare verso il bancone e ignorando i clienti seduti ai piccoli tavoli scuri, che la guardavano straniti.

Scoprì che non le importava affatto. Si sentiva forte, spavalda. Pronta a tutto. Viva.

“Buonasera,” disse. “Potrei sapere dove mi trovo di preciso?”

La ragazza dietro al bancone fece un sorrisetto. “Al Fiddle Inn.”

Aveva capelli di un rosso fiammante, raccolti in cima alla testa in un nodo sommario. Era di corporatura minuta e anche tutto il suo volto coperto di lentiggini era piccino e grazioso, con una piccola bocca incurvata in quel sorriso e gli occhi castani e vispi.

Astoria emise un piccolo sbuffo. “Non intendevo il nome del pub.”  
“Ah.” La giovane barista parve divertita. Neanche si sforzava di non darlo a vedere. “A Soho¹.”

Astoria spalancò gli occhi, sbigottita. Davvero aveva corso fino a Soho, a due quartieri di distanza?

La barista smise di sorridere e le scoccò un’occhiata indagatrice. “Perché, dove vivi?”

“A South Kensington,” le uscì in un soffio.

L’altra sollevò le sopracciglia. “South Kensington?” ripeté. “Allora sei una di lusso.”

“Non sono una di lusso,” ribatté Astoria quasi distrattamente.

“E hai corso fin qui?” proseguì la barista, imperterrita.

“Come hai–”

“Hai l’aria stravolta.” La ragazza sorrise di nuovo, ma con più dolcezza. “Che hai fatto, sei scappata di casa?”

Astoria sospirò. “Una specie. Posso usare il telefono?”

“Da quanto sei via?”

Gettò un’occhiata all’orologio da polso. “Un paio d’ore.”

“Se vuoi ti accompagno alla fermata dell’autobus, quando finisco il turno.”

Astoria considerò l’offerta per qualche istante. Forse sarebbe stato sciocco fidarsi a quella maniera di una persona che praticamente non conosceva, ma quella ragazza dai capelli rossi e il volto lentigginoso chissà per quale motivo le ispirava fiducia. 

Oltretutto, una cosa simile avrebbe fatto infuriare sua madre, se mai l’avesse saputo. Questo le provocò un brivido di vaga trepidazione.

“D’accordo.”

La barista annuì. “Siediti pure al bancone. Vuoi qualcosa?”

Astoria si sentiva addosso una gran sete. Tuffò la mano in tasca, alla ricerca di qualche spicciolo, ed estrasse qualche moneta. “Per ora una bottiglietta d’acqua. Liscia.”  
La ragazza si chinò e armeggiò con un frigo posto sotto il bancone. “Ottanta pences.” Porgendogliela, aggiunse: “A proposito, io sono Ginny.”

“Tori.”

Non sapeva cosa di preciso l’avesse spinta a presentarsi con il diminutivo utilizzato da Daphne piuttosto che con il suo nome per intero. Probabilmente perché  _Astoria_ sarebbe parso strano... Stonato con Ginny, che era un nome abbastanza semplice. Anche se, in effetti, era molto probabile che anche quello fosse solo un diminutivo. Ma il suono le piaceva.

Seduta su quell’alto sgabello, aprì la bottiglietta da mezzo litro mentre Ginny era impegnata con altri clienti. Si sentiva rintronata da tutto il chiacchiericcio del pub, dove parecchi giovani londinesi sedevano ai tavoli a ridere e a brindare. In un’altra occasione, si sarebbe sentita in qualche modo fuori posto, con quella tenuta da ginnastica e per giunta in disordine, in mezzo a tutta quella gente più o meno ben vestita. Tuttavia, si sentiva abbastanza a proprio agio – forse anche in virtù della sua testa frastornata e sconvolta.

Avvicinò la bottiglietta alle labbra.

_Bevi a piccoli sorsi, Astoria, o rischierai la congestione._

Ma l’acqua non era gelida. Era perfettamente fresca, e Astoria finì per scolarla tutta in pochi sorsi.

“Accidenti, dovevi avere una gran sete.”

Ginny la stava guardando, vagamente pensosa.

Astoria aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Vorrei vedere te!” protestò. “Ho corso per ore.”  
“Immagino.”  
Non riusciva a capire se l’altra la stesse prendendo in giro o meno. Stranamente, la cosa non la disturbava più di tanto.

L’acqua fresca lavò via parte della stanchezza e della confusione. Improvvisamente, fu come se qualcuno avesse sollevato bruscamente un velo che Astoria, correndo, era riuscita a stendere sopra le sue sofferenze. Aveva cercato di affogarle, opprimerle, cancellarle, schiacciarle con ogni passo dei suoi piedi.

Evidentemente, non aveva funzionato, e le sembrò che il peso di quanto successo prima le piombasse addosso tutto insieme. Realizzò cosa aveva scoperto a casa. Realizzò che casino avesse combinato  _fuggendo_  di casa a quella maniera. Probabilmente, sua madre aveva già chiamato la polizia.

_Daphne potrebbe averglielo impedito, però._

_Lei l’avrà capito subito, che sarei ritornata._

Chissà per quale motivo, si sentiva in qualche modo più lucida di quanto non fosse stata nelle ultime settimane, ma allo stesso tempo confusa. I pensieri si succedevano e si riallacciavano nella sua mente senza un senso preciso.

“Allora? Come mai sei scappata?”

“Non sono proprio scappata,” ribatté Astoria quasi automaticamente. “Non volevo scappare. Volevo solo... solo...”

“Correre per chilometri?” Ginny le imboccò la frase con un certo sarcasmo, ma Astoria scoprì che l’altra aveva ragione.

“Sì,” rispose. “Credo proprio di sì.”

Ginny la fissò. “Sei una tipa strana,” commentò.

Lei fece spallucce. Nessuno l’aveva mai definita  _strana_. Scoprì che non le dispiaceva.

“Mi toccherà riformulare la domanda.” La barista sospirò teatralmente. “Come mai ti è venuto un bisogno improvviso di correre per chilometri?”

“Suppongo di aver avuto bisogno di sfogarmi.”

“Capisco.” Un cameriere posò un foglietto sul bancone, Ginny lo lesse accigliata e si accinse a preparare una serie di drink. Astoria osservò affascinata i suoi movimenti veloci e sicuri, quasi ipnotici.

Ci vollero solo pochi minuti perché il vassoio fosse pieno. Il cameriere lo prese e poi gettò un’occhiata ad Astoria.

“È una tua amica, Ginny?”

“Sì,” rispose lei distrattamente. “Non preoccuparti.”

Astoria la guardò e solo in quel momento realizzò che non doveva essere molto più grande di lei.

“Come mai lavori qui?” le chiese.

Ginny scrollò le spalle. “Per aiutare i miei a pagarmi l’università. Solo che loro non lo sanno, non l’accetterebbero mai.”

“Ah.” Era una realtà così distante dalla propria che ad Astoria quasi fece impressione. “Come fai a tenerglielo nascosto?” chiese.

Altra scrollata di spalle. “Dico loro che frequento un corso serale per crediti aggiuntivi. Visto che scuola è abbastanza lontana da casa mia anche se torno tardi è credibile.”

Astoria annuì. “Dov’è casa tua?”

“East End.”

_Dall’altra parte della città._

“Quanti anni hai?” la domanda sorse spontanea.

“Sedici. Diciassette a ottobre. Tu?”

“Ne faccio sedici il mese prossimo. Come hai fatto per il permesso firmato dai tuoi?”

Ginny roteò gli occhi. “L’ho falsificato, no? Niente di più semplice.”

“Capito.” Astoria tacque.

L’altra emise un sorrisetto storto. “Non mi hai ancora detto perché avessi bisogno di sfogarti,” le fece notare.

Lei abbassò gli occhi. “Ho dei problemi a casa,” confessò.

Ginny la guardò con serietà. Sembrava partecipe, ma senza compatirla. “Ne vuoi parlare?” domandò tranquillamente.

_Sì._

Astoria si rilassò contro il bancone, il capo fra le mani.

“Mia sorella ha un sacco di segreti, sai?” Le parole le uscirono di bocca quasi autonomamente. “E chi ha segreti dice bugie, no?”

“Certo.” La barista annuì.

“Se scopri i segreti di qualcuno e devi mantenerli, sei costretto a dirne anche tu.”

Ginny aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Ti è successo questo.”

Astoria fissò il vuoto per alcuni istanti, poi abbassò gli occhi sul bancone. “Io odio dire bugie,” disse flebilmente.

Il suo campo visivo – al momento circoscritto al legno scuro del bancone – fu invaso da una mano, che andò a posarsi sulla sua. Aveva le unghie corte e rosee, perfettamente pulite, simili a piccole conchiglie. Non era fredda ma neanche troppo calda. La sua pelle era perfettamente fresca, come l’acqua della bottiglietta.

“Ne hai parlato con tua sorella?”

“Ci ho provato,” sospirò. Non sapeva perché stesse confessando quelle cose a una perfetta sconosciuta... o forse gliele stava confessando proprio perché era una perfetta sconosciuta. “Ma è un segreto troppo grosso.”

“Ha fatto qualcosa di grave?”

“No. Cioè, dipende dai punti di vista, credo. Anche a me sembrava grave all’inizio, poi però...” la sua voce si spense.

“Ho capito,” Ginny annuì. Gettò un’occhiata all’orologio, poi emise un sorrisetto e si sfilò in fretta il grembiule nero. Da sotto il bancone estrasse una borsa a tracolla e una giacca di pelle. “Il mio turno è finito.” Fece il giro del bancone e la raggiunse, sedendosi accanto a lei. “Beviamo qualcosa? Offro io.”

In circostanze normali, ad Astoria sarebbe parso ingiusto farsi offrire da bere da qualcuno che sta risparmiando per poter andare all’università, ma non riuscì a rifiutare. Non riuscì a pensare che a casa di certo tutti erano mortalmente preoccupati.

Non lo faceva apposta, davvero. Semplicemente, non le riuscì.

“Grazie,” mormorò.

“Bene.” Inaspettatamente, il sorriso di Ginny si allargò. “Joe!” chiamò a gran voce il barista che l’aveva appena sostituita. “Mi fai un Margarita? E un Bloody Mary per Tori.” Quindi si voltò verso di lei: “Il Bloody Mary contiene anche succo di pomodoro e salsa Worcester. Sarà come se mangiassi qualcosa, no?”

Astoria annuì, distratta. Fino a quel momento, aveva conosciuto solo Martini, champagne e svariati tipi di vino, quindi non poté fare altro che affidarsi completamente a Ginny. Certo, bere a stomaco vuoto – anche se con succo di pomodoro e salsa Worcester – era abbastanza imprudente. Ma aveva già mandato al diavolo la prudenza, no?

Un paio di minuti più tardi, due bicchieri erano stati schiaffati sul bancone. Ginny le allungò quello dal contenuto rosso sangue. “Alla sincerità,” si limitò a dichiarare a bassa voce.

Astoria abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio bicchiere, quindi si azzardò a bere un sorso. Il succo di pomodoro e la salsa Worcester avevano un sapore forte, ma non abbastanza da coprire quello di... di....

“Vodka,” fece Ginny, quasi le avesse letto nel pensiero. “Non ne hai mai bevuta, vero?”

Astoria scosse la testa.

“Se ti gira la testa non finirlo, okay?”

Lei annuì, e bevve un altro sorso. Questa volta il sapore le parve più gradevole. Gettò un’occhiata a Ginny e scoprì che la stava guardando con un sorrisetto impresso sulle labbra. Le parve che i suoi denti bianchi stessero scintillando leggermente.

“Allora?” domandò la barista. “Ti senti meglio?”

“Un po’,” concesse lei. “Non avevo mai bevuto prima questa roba.”

“Già, scommetto che hai bevuto sempre e solo champagne.” Le parole di Ginny sarebbero potute sembrare amare, ma chissà perché lei non ebbe questa impressione. Forse era dovuto al modo in cui la barista le aveva pronunciate, chissà.

Le piaceva Ginny. Così schietta, così diversa e lontana dal mondo al quale era abituata.

_Chissà, forse se Daphne si fosse innamorata di una come lei non l’avrebbe tenuto nascosto._

Non appena le ebbe pensate, queste parole le sembrarono stupide. Pareva inverosimile, assurdo che Daphne potesse amare qualcuno di diverso da Pansy... si chiese come avesse fatto a non accorgersene prima. Si chiese da quanto tutto ciò le sembrasse così normale.

Forse la vodka nel suo Bloody Mary aiutava.

Guardò di nuovo Ginny. Una ciocca era sfuggita alla sua crocchia disordinata, e adesso le accarezzava il collo. Astoria sentì un inspiegabile istinto di allungare il braccio e _spostare quella ciocca_.

Doveva essere la vodka.

“Beh?” la voce di Ginny suonò in qualche modo lontana. “Che tipo di segreto è tanto grave e terribile da costringere una persona che odia dire bugie a mentire? Se non sono indiscreta.”

Era indiscreta. Forse. Qualcosa nella sua testa, dalla voce simile a quella di sua madre, le suggeriva che fosse così. Ma se c’era un momento in cui poteva ignorare sua madre, quel momento era arrivato, no?

Si ritrovò a sorridere. Così, senza motivo. “Il tipo di segreto che cambia quello che leggi negli occhi degli altri, capito?”

Ginny sollevò leggermente le sopracciglia. “Intendi quel tipo di segreto che cambia l’opinione altrui?”

“Ecco, sì,” Astoria annuì. “Proprio quello che volevo dire.”

La barista annuì, pensosa. Un’altra ciocca era sfuggita al nodo.

“Perché è un segreto grosso, capisci?” proseguì lei. “Insospettabile. Cioè, in realtà sospettabile. Solo che nessuno se lo aspetterebbe.”

“Ti stai contraddicendo,” mormorò Ginny.

“Probabile,” Astoria scrollò le spalle. “Questo è un segreto contraddittorio.”

Vodka, doveva essere la vodka. Di solito non parlava mai così tanto.

Era come se le parole si fossero accumulate nella sua mente per tanti, lunghi anni. Adesso pretendevano di uscire fuori tutte assieme.

“Io non sono arrabbiata con Daphne.” Sospirò. “Cioè, lo sono, ma non proprio. Non ce l’ho con lei per questo segreto. Ce l’ho con lei per come mi tratta, ecco.”

“Come ti tratta?”

“Male. Malissimo. Mi fa sempre sentire patetica.”

“Non credo che tu sia patetica.”

“Davvero?”

“Una tanto pazza da correre a perdifiato per metà Londra non può essere patetica.”

Astoria scoppiò a ridere di cuore. Da quanto non rideva?

Aveva voglia di ridere ancora.

“La mia opinione su Daphne non è cambiata,” si ritrovò a dire mentre rideva. “La mia opinione è sempre pessima. Solo che ora mi dispiace perché so il perché. E sono arrabbiata con il mondo e con mia mamma.”

“Con tua mamma?” Ginny aggrottò le sopracciglia.

Astoria annuì. La percezione di ciò che la circondava era sempre meno chiara. Come se il resto del locale fosse un brusio indistinto di luci e rumori, e l’unico punto nitido fosse quello dove lei e Ginny erano sedute. Si chiese se fosse questo quello che provavano Daphne e Pansy quando si rinchiudevano nel loro bozzolo.

“Daphne ha paura di deludere mamma. Per questo ha i suoi segreti. Come che il bozzolo di pace in realtà fosse diverso da quello che pensano tutti.”

“Cosa intendi dire?”

“Che lei e Pansy si amano. Ma nessuno capirebbe.”

“Ah.” Un lampo di comprensione aveva attraversato gli occhi di Ginny. “Tua sorella nasconde la propria omosessualità, Tori?”

Lei annuì.

“Beh, è un suo diritto tenerlo nascosto, no? Finché non si sentirà pronta a dichiararsi.”

Astoria tacque per qualche istante. “Suppongo di sì,” disse poi, esitante. “Ma non riesco a capirla. Io non lo terrei mai nascosto.”

“Tori, è normale avere paura.”

“Però è sbagliato doverne avere.”

Ginny abbassò gli occhi. “Su questo non ci piove,” convenne.

“Io vorrei poterla aiutare, davvero.” Astoria si sentì improvvisamente triste. “Perché è mia sorella, capisci? Le voglio bene anche se mi tratta da cani.”

“Allora puoi fare solo una cosa,” mormorò Ginny. “Torna a casa.”

 

_22:03_

Si era vergognata a morte a dare di stomaco appena scesa dall’autobus, ma almeno adesso si sentiva meglio.

_Accidenti a Ginny._

Probabilmente, rifletté, al Fiddle Inn vendevano solo alcolici e acqua minerale: Ginny sembrava troppo assennata per darle da bere a stomaco vuoto.

Ginny e le sue ciocche di capelli. Scosse la testa per allontanare quei pensieri: adesso doveva pensare al bene di sua sorella, non alla sua nuova – pensò con un brivido di trepidazione –  _cotta_.

Premette il dito sul pulsante dorato accanto al suo cognome.

“Sì?” la voce di sua madre – da quando in qua rispondeva al citofono? – suonò stranamente rotta.

“Sono io,” gracchiò in risposta, e immediatamente il portone si aprì. Si infilò nell’ascensore, osservando il proprio riflesso nello specchio appeso al suo interno. Era pallidisima, con il volto tirato e gli occhi gonfi. I suoi capelli erano impolverati e in disordine, per non parlare dei suoi vestiti.

L’ascensore arrivò in fretta al piano giusto e Astoria scese. Trovò la porta di casa spalancata, e non appena ne ebbe varcato la soglia fu soffocata in un abbraccio stritolante dalla loro governante.

“Signorina Tori, non faccia più una cosa simile!” disse l’anziana donna tirando su col naso. “Capito? Mai più.”

Quindi l’afferrò per un braccio e la portò con sé in salotto. Astoria si fece trascinare, leggermente stordita.

In salotto fu raggiunta da un altro abbraccio. Sua madre singhiozzava senza ritegno, tastandola da tutte le parti per verificare che stesse bene. “Mi hai fatto spaventare da morire,” disse. “Non farlo più, okay? Mai più.”

“Mai più, mamma.” Astoria promise, e si accorse di star piangendo a propria volta.

Poi Althea si tirò indietro, lasciando spazio a Daphne. “Vado a prepararti un bagno,” sussurrò. Lei fu colpita da una così insolita dimostrazione di tatto.

Daphne si avvicinò a lunghi passi, una strana espressione contratta sul volto. Non appena giunse a un metro di distanza da lei, le tirò uno schiaffo.

Astoria fu così sorpresa da rimanere come pietrificata.

“Non ti azzardare più a fare una cosa del genere,” parlò l’altra con voce tremula, asciugandosi gli occhi. “Ero così terrorizzata che–”

Ma Astoria non le permise di proseguire. Fece a propria volta  un passo avanti e l’abbracciò stretta. Piansero abbracciate per un po’.

“Io non ti odio,” mormorò poi. “Io odio il fatto che tu non possa essere te stessa.”

Daphne annuì. “Lo so. Ho capito. Ti sta facendo diventare matta.”

“Non preoccuparti per me.”

“Invece dovrei. Mi sono sempre preoccupata troppo poco per te.”

Astoria sospirò. “Mamma non ti odierebbe. Forse faticherebbe ad accettarlo, all’inizio, ma poi... poi capirà che non c’è nulla da perdonare.”

Per una volta, la maggiore era rimasta senza parole.

Solo allora Astoria si rese conto della presenza di qualcun altro nella stanza. Pansy Parkinson era in piedi accanto allo stipite della porta, discretamente in disparte. Chissà perché, la cosa la commosse.

Si avvicinò a lei. “Ami mia sorella?” le chiese.

Pansy annuì, sostenendo il suo sguardo.

“Lo diresti a tutti?”

L’altra assottigliò gli occhi, indagatrice. “Anche subito.”

“Bene.” Astoria sorrise a entrambe con calore. “Adesso vado a farmi un bagno, che puzzo come un cane randagio.”  
Daphne inarcò le sopracciglia, ma sembrava divertita.

Con uno curioso calore nel petto e una strana serenità nella mente, Astoria abbandonò il salotto. Una volta in bagno si liberò dei vestiti e si immerse nell’acqua calda e schiumosa, crogiolandosi in mezzo a quel tepore. Le parve che i suoi muscoli irrigiditi e doloranti si distendessero un poco. Da quanto tempo Althea non la coccolava a quella maniera? Si sentiva incredibilmente al sicuro.

Dal salotto, la voce di Daphne giunse chiara e limpida dalla porta socchiusa: “Mamma? Ti devo parlare.”

Astoria sorrise.

 

****

 

_Epilogo_

 

 

Astoria si arrestò, ansante, le mani premute sulle ginocchia.

“Ottimo tempo, Greengrass.” La sua allenatrice, Mrs Bumb, l’affiancò segnando qualcosa sul suo taccuino. “Migliori di giorno in giorno.”

Lei si tirò su, ancora con il fiatone. “Grazie,” disse sorridendo, la gola secca.

Mrs Bumb alzò gli occhi al cielo scherzosamente. “Non c’è nulla da ringraziare, Greengrass. Io dico solo la verità.”

“Beh, grazie di dire la verità.”

L’allenatrice sorrise con indulgenza, quindi le assestò una pacca sulla spalla e si allontanò. Astoria si diresse a lunghi passi all’angolo della pista. Recuperò il suo asciugamano e se lo sfregò sul viso per asciugare il sudore.

Dopotutto, tutti quei disastri di alcuni mesi prima erano serviti a qualcosa. Il coming out di Daphne non era stato preso subito bene dalla mamma, che di certo non se l’aspettava affatto. Poi, però, una volta metabolizzata la notizia, Althea aveva rivalutato la propria posizione. Era andata da Daphne, aveva esclamato “Chi se ne importa!” e poi l’aveva stretta fra le braccia.

Per Astoria, d’altro canto, la fuga disperata per le vie di Londra aveva sortito la scoperta di un talento nuovo. A settembre si era iscritta al club di atletica leggera della loro scuola, ed era arrivata fra i primi posti a tutte le gare cui aveva partecipato fino a quel momento. La sua specialità erano i cinquecento, a sentire Mrs Bumb, ma se la cavava alla grande anche con i centodieci e ostacoli.

Anche i rapporti con Daphne erano nettamente migliorati.

Tutto sembrava procedere per il meglio.

Si ritrovò a sorridere da sola, stupidamente, molleggiandosi da una gamba all’altra, mentre raccoglieva la borsa e si apprestava ad attraversare la pista per raggiungere gli spogliatoi.

“Ciao, pazza.”

Riconobbe all’istante la voce che aveva parlato, e il cuore le balzò in gola.

Si voltò, incredula, per scoprire di non essersi sbagliata. Ginny era lì, con i suoi capelli rossi raccolti in un nodo disordinato e la faccia sempre piena di lentiggini. Astoria fu colta dall’inspiegabile desiderio di baciarle una per una. Ginny indossava l’uniforme della sua scuola: gonna nera e giacca grigia, una cravatta a bande rosse e oro e un grosso stemma sul lato sinistro del petto, sul quale capeggiava una grande H.

“Come…”

“Come ho fatto a trovarti?” Ginny rise. “Ti ho vista correre.”

“Ah.” Astoria la guardò, tentando di contenere la contentezza che pareva uscirle da ogni poro. Per nascondere il sorriso che insisteva a volerle germogliare sulle labbra, si chinò a estrarre la felpa dalla borsa. Quello era un autunno sorprendentemente caldo, ma la divisa del club di atletica – composta da calzoncini e canottiera dalle spalline larghe, il tutto recante i colori dell’istituto – era decisamente troppo leggera per la stagione.

Ginny la squadrava, con un sorrisino impresso sulle labbra. “Ti trovo in forma,” commentò.

Astoria sapeva che era la verità. Tutta quell’attività fisica stava facendo decisamente bene al suo corpo. A volte sentiva i muscoli delle gambe fremere quando andava a dormire, quasi la stessero ringraziando.

Ma sentirlo dire da Ginny era tutt’altra cosa. Ginny… Quante volte l’aveva cercata in quei mesi? Era andata al Fiddle Inn almeno un milione di volte, senza successo, finché Joe – impietosito – non le aveva comunicato che la ragazza non lavorava più lì.

“ _Sei la sua ragazza_?” le aveva poi domandato il barista.

_Magari_ , aveva pensato lei.

Aveva anche provato a cercarla dove abitava, solo per scoprire che  _East End_  costituiva un’indicazione piuttosto vaga per un’abitazione.

Ma si rese conto che tutto ciò non aveva importanza. Ginny le era entrata sottopelle quella sera, e adesso era lì, di fronte a lei.

“Anche tu sei in forma,” disse con naturalezza.

L’altra fece una smorfia. “Non farti mai scappare una frase del genere davanti a uno dei miei fratelli,” la mise sull’avviso.

Astoria si sarebbe messa a saltellare.

_Triplo salto._  Aveva provato anche quello, ma correre le piaceva molto di più.

“Vuoi dire che avremo occasione di rivederci?” domandò, cercando di nascondere la trepidazione nel suo tono di voce.

“ _Spero_  che avremo molte occasioni di rivederci, Tori.”

Lei non rispose. Si limitò a sorridere.

“Comunque ti trovo bene, davvero,” riprese Ginny. “Poi come si è risolta quella faccenda?”

Astoria la guardò dritto negli occhi. “Per il meglio.”

L’altra sorrise. “Bene! Mi fa piacere, davvero.”

“Lo so.” Deglutì, grata.

“E la tua pazzia? Ti stai curando?”

Astoria alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Siamo nel mio ospedale, no?”

Ginny si guardò intorno, nel campo di atletica. Scrollò le spalle. “Potrebbe essere vero.”

Fece un mezzo sorriso, e a quel punto Astoria non riuscì più a resistere. L’occhio le era caduto su una delle ciocche sfuggite alla crocchia di Ginny: allungò la mano e la spostò indietro, quindi afferrò l’altra per il bavero della giacca e se la tirò contro. Quasi senza pensarci, premette le labbra sulle sue.

La sentì sorridere contro la propria bocca. “Che cosa fai?” le sussurrò Ginny sui denti, ridacchiando. “Potrebbero vederci  _tutti_. Qui c’è metà del tuo club di atletica.”  
“Non mi importa niente.” La baciò di nuovo.

Ginny le strinse le braccia attorno al collo. “Sono felice di averti ritrovata.”

“Anche io,” mormorò Astoria. “Ma stai zitta, okay? Stai zitta e baciami e  _basta_.”

L’altra rise ancora.

Rimasero a baciarsi per un bel pezzo, in mezzo al campo di atletica. Qualcuno fece caso a loro, ma poi scrollò le spalle e riprese a correre o saltare o lanciare qualcosa.

Le nubi autunnali si diradarono e il sole fece capolino.

Astoria neanche se ne accorse.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

¹ Mio malgrado, non sono mai stata a Londra. Per dare una qualche indicazione riguardo ai luoghi in cui è ambientata la vicenda, mi sono basata su una blanda mappetta per turisti che potete trovare [qui](http://www.londraviaggi.it/zone_e_quartieri_di_londra.php). Ho immaginato che Astoria vivesse a South Kensington e che fosse corsa fino a Soho. Ginny, invece, abita a East End.

 

 

 


End file.
